


Chasing After You

by orphan_account



Series: I Got You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Clothed Sex, Deputy Derek, First Meetings, Fluff, Graduated College Student Stiles, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, who works as a deputy for BHPD, catches Stiles who's speeding at 10 o'clock at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing After You

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about this and I just had to write it. Enjoy!

Derek honestly wishes he joined the FBI instead of becoming a deputy of Beacon Hills. Yes, he loves working for Sheriff Stilinski and helping people out but sometimes it's boring.

He mostly drives around all day, ticketing drivers and catching petty criminals. Derek wants a thrill, like the supernatural wrecking havoc around town. That'd be interesting. Currently he's working a late shift. It's 10 o'clock at night and his police car is hidden in the trees on a dirt path. 

Nothing much is going on, especially at this time of night. Derek bets Laura and Cora is having much more fun in New York. He's thrown out of his thoughts when a speeding car comes by. 

He sits up, turns on the car's sirens and drives after the—Derek is surprised when he sees that he's chasing after a blue Jeep.

After following behind the jeep for a few seconds, the person pulls over to the side and Derek pulls in behind them. He sighs and steps out of the police car. He walks over to the person's window and knocks on it.

The man rolls down his window and looks at Derek up and down. He shivers at the intensity and the man's eyes are bright in the dark and he could see that they're a pretty brown.

"Oh! Hello Officer Tall, Dark and Handsome, how should I help you," the young man asks, a smirk on his face. 

Derek blushes and points to his name. "It's Officer Hale, sir."

"Sorry, Officer Hale."

This guy...

"Sir, did you know that you were just speeding?"

"Yes but I have a good reason!"

Derek lifts an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! You see I just graduated college and I'm going back home which is here in Beacon Hills. My father is waiting for me at the house."

"Well, congratulations but I must see your license and registration," Derek demands.

The man pouts, he literally pouts. "Fine...," he says and turns away, shuffling around. He turns back to Derek and hands his license and registration over to Derek through the opened window. 

Derek instantly looks at the man's first name. He can't pronounce it.

"Yeah, I go by the nickname Stiles. I love my name but it's so difficult to pronounce."

Derek hands the two items back to Stiles and moves to write down a ticket when Stiles speaks again. 

"You know, you're really hot Officer Hale. What's your first name," Stiles asks, batting his eyelashes dramatically.

"Derek. Derek Hale," he sighs. Might as well entertain the graduate. 

"Derek," Stiles says his name so perfectly. "Well Derek, you want to have some fun?"

Derek almost drops the ticket. "What? You know, sir, you shouldn't be doing this to an officer. That kind of stuff only works in the movies."

"First, don't call me sir. Second, who cares? It's late at night, you're hot and I'm pretty average but I still like taking chances."

Average? Stiles is absolutely hot.

He hears a soft laugh and Derek flushes when he figures out that he said that aloud. 

"Thank you. So, you want to have sex?"

He honestly wouldn't mind having sex with Stiles but he's working and Derek doesn't want to use his body or Stiles' to pay back the ticket. 

As if Stiles can read his mind, Stiles says,"Don't worry, I'll pay the ticket. I'm just bored and bothered. I'm almost home anyway so it doesn't matter if I waste some time having sex with you. Wait! You're not a waste but–"

Derek lifts a hand and hands over the ticket to Stiles. "I got what you mean."

Stiles sighs, relieved. He coughs and stares intensely at Derek's eyes. "So?"

His shift is almost over and earlier, Derek did say he wished there was more excitement than writing tickets all day and whatnot. Stiles is most likely the most interesting person he saw all day. He can't believe he's about to say this.

"Drive into the woods on the dirt path over there," he points to it. "I'll be behind you."

Stiles cheers and starts up his jeep, driving to where Derek pointed to. Derek runs to the police car, gets in and drives behind Stiles. They head inside and when they got further in enough, they park and turns off their cars. 

.

Derek opens up his door first and rushes over to Stiles' front door. Stiles kept his window open and his eyes were intense.

"What's next big guy?"

He shouldn't be doing this but...

"Go to the backseat," Derek says. Stiles scrambles to open his car door and opens the backseat door. Stiles sits close to the edge of the seat, his feet resting on the jeep's edge. He holds Derek around his waist and leans up to kiss him.

Derek meets him halfway and their lips move together perfectly. He never done this before. Derek never had car sex before especially like this, where he's outside of the doors and the other is sitting inside, door wide open to leave room. 

Stiles pulls back first and starts to strip. Derek watches him with half-lidded eyes, licking his lips. After Stiles finishes taking off his underwear, he drops all of his clothes on the jeep's floor. Stiles smirks as Derek unashamedly looks over Stiles' body, liking what he sees. 

Stiles is already hard, his moles are littered all over his body and he's so pale. So bright and pretty in the dark woods. 

Derek starts to pull his shirt off until Stile stops hand to strip him. "Please don't," Stiles says. "You look amazingly hot in that police uniform and I kind of like the idea of you fucking me with clothes on."

Derek's eyes widen in shock but he gets over it quickly, finding the idea of it hot as well. "Okay."

"Well come on, come on," Stiles repeats, making grabby hands. Derek laughs softly and makes Stiles lay flat on the backseats. He leaves a few kisses on Stiles' stomach and moves back. Stiles has a look in his eyes, just causing Derek to feel hot.

Derek pulls Stiles closer to him and looks around the car. "I have a condom in my wallet but do you have any..."

Stiles already knew what Derek was about to say, picking up his discarded pants off the floor of the jeep and taking his own wallet out. He opens it up and hands the lube packet out and to the older man. "Here. Now hurry up," Stiles whines.

"So impatient," Derek says, takes the packet and rips it open. He squeezes some out onto his fingers and presses them against Stiles' entrance. Stiles sighs at the touch and Derek slowly presses a finger in. 

"God," Derek whispers. 

Stiles, cheeks flushed, grins. "My name is...Oh!" 

Derek moves his finger in and out of the graduate, rolling his eyes. "This is no time for jokes, Stiles." Stiles only nods and slips into his pleasure. Derek puts another finger in and revels in how tight Stiles' is. 

Derek honestly can't believe that he's doing this, so late at night and during his night shift. His shift is practically over now but he should be back at the station and going home. Instead, he's having sex with someone so sarcastic, silly and pretty in their jeep's backseat. 

He now has three fingers inside Stiles, preparing him and the both of them are moaning loud enough for anyone to hear. Sweat rolling down their bodies and panting fills the air as Derek finally takes his fingers out.

Breathing heavily, Derek asks,"Are you ready?"

"Yes, please Derek," Stiles says and nods quickly. 

Derek unbuckles his pants and pulls them down to the middle of his thighs. He hurriedly grabs the condom and tears it open. Before he can put it on, Stiles grabs him around his wrist.

"Let me put it on you."

Derek gulps and gives the condom to Stiles. "Okay."

Stiles sits up up and throws the wrapper off the condom and down onto the floor. He looks up at Derek as he touches the other man's cock and rolls the condom on. Derek moans at the sensation and the look in Stiles' eyes. 

Stiles finishes and inspects the condom, looking up at Derek again and down to lick at Derek's hard cock. He smirks when Derek lets out a sharp moan. Derek growls and lays Stiles back down on the seats and wraps Stiles' legs around his waist. 

He grabs his cock and slowly guides it to Stiles' entrance, gently pressing in. Derek hums in pleasure, bottoming out. His lower body is against the graduate's ass and Stiles feels so perfect around him.

Stiles is turning his head left to right and wraps his arms around Derek's body, moving him down closer. "Move!"

And Derek does. The jeep rocks with their movements. Stiles meets with Derek's thrusts every time, his butt hitting Derek's lower body with a loud smack. He feels so good, impaled on Derek's dick. Stiles drags his fingers down Derek's back, being careful not to leave scratches. 

"You're so good Derek! Keep moving faster! I don't care," Stiles swallows and takes a deep breath.

Derek tightens his grip on Stiles' hips, moving quick and deep this time. Harsh breathing, slapping of the thrusts and the rocking of the jeep keeps the area around them full of noise. In the corner of his eye, Derek can see headlights brighten and then fade away. The thought that they're having public sex is a thrill.

"Stiles," Derek groans.

"I'm so close," Stiles cries out, moving his hand down to jerk his own cock. Derek knocks Stiles' hand away and strokes the younger man's dick instead. Stiles moans becomes louder and he grips Derek's shoulder. "I'm going to...to!"

"Just do it," Derek says, ending each word with a hard thrust.

Stiles' mouth drops open and he starts cumming. Stiles shivers through all of it, the sticky mess landing on his stomach. The sight of Stiles and the tightness around his cock finally brought Derek off. Derek empties inside of the condom, breathing heavily. 

A minute later, he pulls out and takes the condom off, tying it. Stiles sits up, getting his underwear off the floor and slipping them on. Derek looks around, his dick still hanging out, not knowing what to do with the condom. 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Give it to me," he says and takes it away. "I'll throw it in a dumpster somewhere as I head home."

Derek nods and pulls up his pants, zipping and buckling them. He shifts around awkwardly, finally saying, "That was pretty good."

Stiles smiles widely, slipping on his shirt. "It was very good." He hurries to finish and when he's done, he steps out of the car and stands close to Derek. "Can I have your phone?"

"Why," Derek asks but gets his phone anyway. 

Stiles grabs the handed over phone. "So you can text me later. I really like you so..."

"That's fine! Really good actually," Derek smiles.

Stiles puts his phone number into Derek's phone and plants a kiss on the man's cheek. "See you later, Derek," Stiles says and gets into the front seat, starting up the car. He peeks his head out. "I better get home or my dad will worry. I'm sure he's worried already. But Derek, get back to work or my dad will be mad at you," Stiles winks and he drives out of the woods and onto the road, heading home.

Derek waves goodbye, confused. Dad? The word stays in his head as he fixes his clothes a little more and walks to the police car. Derek freezes, his hand hovering over the car's door handle. Wait...

Doesn't Sheriff Stilinski have a son named Stiles?

.

The End


End file.
